Ihmeneloset ja Hämähäkkimies
by Englandrules83
Summary: No niin päätin ladata tämän tänne ja pyydän anteeksi näin aluksi kansainvälisiltä ihmisiltä sitä,että he eivät ymmärrä tätä kieltä,mutta minun on vain niin vaikeaa kirjoittaa englanniksi,kun suomi on äidinkieleni,mutta on minulla yksi englanninkielinen.


Mielikuvituskertomus

Kehänkuuluttaja: Seuraava ottelu päättyy luovutukseen tai yhteen selätykseen, mutta ottaen huomioon meidän vierailevan vastustajan, niin luovutus on paras ratkaisu. Esittelyssä ensiksi maailman vahvin mies Mark Henry ja hänen vastustajanaan meillä on täällä tänään ja vain tänään erikoisvieras, nimittäin Ihmenelosten Johnny Storm.

Kehäkuuluttajan lausuttua Johnnyn nimen, niin Johnny tuli kyllä esiin, mutta Johnny ei ollutkaan yksin, vaan muut tulivat hänen kanssaan, mutta tietenkin heillä oli vain tuki ja kannustus mielessä. Samalla, kun Johnny tuli, niin yleisö alkoi ihmetellä Benin ulkonäköä ja lopulta Johnny huomasikin sen ja heti kehään päästyään hän pyysi mikrofonin kehän laidalta ja sanoi yleisölle seuraavasti.

Johnny Storm: Kuulkaahan nyt hyvä yleisö minä, Reed, Sue ja jopa Ben itse hyväksyy oman ulkonäkönsä jo. Selvennykseksi me kaikki hyväksymme Benin ulkonäön, joten hyväksykää tekin jo Benin ulkonäkö, sillä hän on tuon näköinen uskokaa pois. Huomattuaan Markin edessään Johnny sanoi seuraavaa.

Human Torch: Kuules Mark, luuletko sinä tosissasi voittavasi minut, sillä ethän sinä osaa edes lentää vai osaatko? I don't think so.

Mark Henry: Minä voitan kyllä kenet tahansa jopa sinut olenhan minä maailman vahvin mies.

Human Torch: Sinä saatat olla maailman vahvin mies, mutta minä osaan lentää. Minulla on tukijoukot tuolla kehän reunalla ja he ovat valmiita tulemaan auttamaan minua, jos tilanne sen vaatii, sillä me jo sovittiin tästä ennen kuin tultiin tänne.

Human Torch:Sinä et pysty edes koskemaan minuun, sillä pystyn kuumentumaan todella kuumaksi ja Johnny katsoi Reediin kysyvästi ja odotti samalla lupaa aloittaa kamppailu kehän sisällä.

Reed Richards: Johnny aloita jo voit jo kyllä aloittaa, sillä vastustajasi odottaa kärsimättömänä ja muista mitä me sovimme ennen kuin tulimme tänne SIIS olemme valmiita auttamaan sinua, jos tilanne sen vaatii eikö niin Sue ja Ben.

Sue Storm: Johnny kuule Reed on oikeassa aloita jo ja Reed, minä ja Ben tulemme kyllä auttamaan, jos tilanne sen vaatii.

Human Torch: Flame on! Samassa Mark huomasi , että Johnny oli puhunut totta, sillä Johnny tosiaan lensi ja yhtäkkiä Mark tunsi jotakin kuumaa ihossaan, vaikka Mark olikin tummaihoinen silti se kuumuus oli sietämätöntä, joka johtui siitä, että Johnny oli heittänyt tulipallon Markia kohti ja Mark tunsi, että kohta hänen olisi luovutettava, kun vastustaja olikin näin kova.

Human Torch: Reed voisitko venyttää itsesi tänne kehään sisälle, sillä minä tarvitsen nyt kyllä hiukan apua, voisit vaikka kääriä tuon Markin niin kuin silloin kerran käärit Von Doomin, muistatko sinä tuon Reed, it was really cool.

Mr Fantastic: Selvä on Johnny ja kyllä minä muistan tuon Von Doom tapauksen.

Tässä vaiheessa kehän ympärille oli katosta laskettu teräshäkki ja tämän teräshäkin ovi oli pantu lukkoon.

Mr Fantastic: Muista Johnny, että minähän se johtaja olen, mutta autan sinua mielelläni. Samassa Reed muuttui renkaaksi ensin venyttäydyttyään häkin sisälle ja sitten Markin yläpuolelle ilmestyi leijuva kangas, jossa näkyi numero neljä ja sitten Mark ei nähnyt enää yhtään mitään, koska hänet oli kääritty.

Mr Fantastic: Johnny yritä sulattaa tämä teräshäkki pois. Ben särje tuo lukko tuosta ovesta ja päästä Sue sisään ja tule samalla itsekin sisälle ja vedä minut pois tästä.

Ben Grimm: Selvä Reed, teen niin kuin sanot ja murran lukon ja minultahan se käy helposti. Lukon murtuessa auki se sanoi räts ja päästyään sisälle Ben veti Reedin pois Markin päältä, joka rimpuili käärittynä, mutta Mark ei kerennyt kauaa olla vapaana, sillä Sue ryhtyi toimimaan.

Sue Storm: Onpas hän iso, mutta yritän kuitenkin ympäröidä hänet voimakentälläni. Oh hoh se näyttää tehoavan. Eikö me ollakin hyviä vai mitä.

Muut yhteen ääneen: Ollaan joo.

Human Torch: Pakko yrittää, antaa palaa täysillä. Samalla, kun Johnny oli sanonut nuo sanat, hän alkoi saavuttaa niin suuren lämpötilan, että katsomossa hikoiltiin ja tuskailtiin, mutta se tuntui tehoavan teräs alkoi sulaa. Seuraavaksi Johnny lensi vielä korkeammalle ja lopulta pois kehästä ja muutkin Ihmeneloset lähtivät saman tien pois kehästä takahuoneeseen Ihmeauton luo. Häkin jäännösten keskellä kehänkuuluttaja ilmoitti voittajan nimen, mutta tässä tapauksessa monikko on paikallaan SIIS voittajien nimet.

Kehänkuuluttaja : Voittajat ovat ihmeneloset Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, Sue Storm ja Ben Grimm. Ottelu päättyi sen takia, koska Mark Henry luovutti ylivoimaisten vastustajien edessä. Ottelun selostajat kehän läheisyydessä olivat ihmeissään ja saivat todistaa supersankarien Ihmenelosten voiman. Yleisö oli mielissään, sillä se sai vieläkin paremman ottelun kuin oli toivonut. Yleisö huusi "Ihmeneloset, Ihmeneloset". Takahuoneessa Reed sanoi muille.

Reed Richards: Te toimitte kaikki ihan hyvin myös minä. Haluatteko jo mennä kotiin? Minä ainakin haluan, sillä olen todella väsynyt.

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Haluamme, mennään vain kotiin.

Johnny Storm: Varsinkin minä haluan jo takaisin Baxter Buildingkiin, sillä minuakin väsyttää aivan hirveästi.

Reed Richards: Asia on siis päätetty me lähdemme kotiin päätepysäkkinä Baxter Building. Ihmeauton noustua ilmaan matka kohti Baxter Buildingkiä alkoi.

Vihdoinkin kotona Baxter Buildingissä Reed pyysi Johnnyn syrjemmälle ja sanoi haluavansa jutella kahden kesken aikeenaan vain kehua häntä hyvin tehdystä työstä.

Reed Richards: Johnny tulisitko tänne sohvalle minulla olisi vähän asiaa sinulle.

Johnny Storm: Mitä nyt? Johnny kysyi ihmeissään. Jos haluat puhua tee se nopeasti, sillä minua todella väsyttää.

Reed: Hyvin toimittu Johnny et antanut vastustajalle tilaisuuttakaan iskeä ja muuten olit täysin oikeassa sen suhteen, että hän ei olisi pystynyt koskemaan sinuun, sillä minäkään en pysty koskemaan sinuun.

Johnny: Thanks Reed, minusta sinäkin toimit ihan hyvin ja olihan tämä vaihtelua meidän tavalliseen rikollisia vastaan taisteluumme, eikö ollutkin Reed?

Reed: Olihan se vaihtelua kyllä.

Samassa molemmat nousivat sohvalta ja päättivät mennä nukkumaan, mutta huomasivat tutun henkilön tulevan hissistä ulos heidän kotiinsa. Johnny meni lähemmäs juuri hissistä noustua henkilöä ja huomasi yllätyksekseen henkilön olevan hänen kaverinsa.

Peter Parker: Hello Johnny! Long time no see! Mites sinulla on mennyt? Jos olet ihmetellyt, että kuka on hämähäkkimiehen naamion takana, niin katsot juuri nyt sitä henkilöä silmiin. Johnnyn silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä ja ihmetyksestä, sillä Johnny ei voinut uskoa sitä mitä oli äsken kuullut.

Johnny Storm: Hi Peter! Mitä sinä teet täällä? Miten sinä löysit tänne? Oletko sinä hämähäkkimies? Kiitos kysymästä minulla on mennyt ihan hyvin.

Reed Richards: Onko se totta, että sinä olet Hämähäkkimies? Sue ja Ben tulkaa alas tapaamaan erästä henkilöä. Sue ja Ben tulivat nopeasti alas eivätkä hekään voineet uskoa silmiään.

Peter Parker : Ai miksikö tulin tänne, no tapaamaan teitä tietysti sitä minä teen täällä ja oikeastaan olen tulossa hämähäkkimiehen töistä kotiin ja ajattelin tulla visiitille. Ette kai te pane pahaksenne, että tulin näin yllättäen käymään täällä ja hämisvaisto ohjasi minut tänne. Katsokaa itse avaan ensin hieman paitaani, niin huomaatte, että olen hämähäkkimies. Johnny, Reed, Sue ja Ben katsoivat, kun Peter avasi paitansa ja sieltä tosiaan pilkotti hämähäkkimiehen asu ja samalla he huomasivat Peterin puhuneen totta.

Peter Parker: Ai hei Reed, Sue ja Ben en huomannutkaan teitä.

Reed: Hei Pete! Sinä siis todella olet hämähäkkimies, etkö olekin?

Peter: Joo, olen minä, mutta voisitteko kutsua Peteriksi, kun en ole hämähäkkimiehenä, sopiiko tämä teille?

Johnny: Minulle ainakin sopii ja Pete lupaa minulle yksi juttu, että et kutsu minua Johnnyksi, kun työskentelemme yhdessä, vaan kutsut minua Liekiksi, sopiiko tämä sinulle Pete?

Pete: Kyllä, sopii se minulle.

Reed, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Meillekin sopii tuo, että kutsumme sinua Peteriksi, kun et ole hämähäkkimies.

Peter: Minä ajattelin pistäytyä ihan vain yllättääkseni teidät. Onnistuinko tuossa yllätyksessä vai en?

Johnny, Sue, Reed ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Onnistuit tuossa yllätyksessä todella hyvin.

Johnny: Pete olet tervetullut tänne meille milloin vain käymään.

Johnny: Reed voitaisiinko me viedä Peter kotiin Ihmeautolla, jos se Peterille sopii? Sopiiko se sinulle Peter, että viemme sinut Ihmeautollamme kotiin?

Peter Parker: Sopiihan tuo ja tuolla on aika pimeääkin jo enkä viitsisi sonnustautua hämähäkkimiehen asuun ellei ole aivan pakko. Samallahan te näette vaimoni, niin kyllä olen jo naimisissa. Reed ja Sue milloinkas teidän häät ovat ja saanko minä kutsun niihin, sitten kun ne ovat?

Reed: Meillä on niin paljon töitä taistelussa rikollisia vastaan, mutta sitten kun tilanne rauhottuu, niin saattaa olla, että menemmekin naimisiin ja sinut ja vaimosi kutsumme tietysti myös. Eikö niin Sue?

Sue Storm: Juuri niin kuin Reed sanoi on asian laita.

Reed: Johnny tuletko sinä mukaan, kun viemme kaverisi kotiin? Sue ja Ben te voitte mennä jo nukkumaan, koska mekin Johnnyn kanssa mennään nukkumaan heti, kun tullaan takaisin kotiin.

Johnny Storm: Tietysti tulen ja kiitos Reed, kun suostuit viemään Peterin kotiin, se oli kiltisti tehty sinulta Reed.

Reed: Eipä tuo mitään mielellänihän minä käytän autoani.

Eipä aikaakaan, kun he kolme olivat jo ilmassa.

Puolen tunnin kuluttua he olivatkin jo Peterin asunnolla. Peter muuntautui hetkeksi hämähäkkimieheksi, kunnes katosi avoimesta ikkunasta sisälle ja vähän ajan päästä Reed ja Johnny näkivät taas Peterin. He kuulivat ikkunasta, kun Peter puhui jollekin naiselle.

Peter Parker: MJ nouse ylös minulla on sinulle näytettävää ja he ovat ulkona. Tulisit jo siitä sängystä ylös. Lopulta nainen meni ikkunaan ja näki Ihmeauton ilmassa ja Peter ilmestyi naisen viereen.

Peter: Reed ja Johnny tulkaa näkyviin, jotta vaimoni voi nähdä teidät!

MJ: Keille sinä huudat Peter, eihän siellä ole ketään?

Peter: Kyllä on! Kaverit näyttäytykää jo!

Reed Richards: Hi MJ! Me ollaan täällä ja heilutti kättään. Hänellä ja Johnnylla oli vielä työvaatteet päällään, joissa näkyi selvästi ympyrä, jonka sisällä oli numero neljä.

Johnny Storm: Hei MJ! Minun nimeni on Johnny ja tuo tuossa on Reed.

Mary Jane Parker: Peter keitä nämä ovat ja mistä he tietävät nimeni?

Peter Parker: Mary Jane nämä ovat kavereitani ja kävin heillä kylässä ja he ystävällisesti toivat minut kotiin. Tuo numero nelonen heidän työvaatteissaan tulee… no enpä kerrokaan enempää, sillä antaa Reedin kertoa loput, no niin Reed vuoro on sinulla.

Reed Richards: Asiahan on niin, että minä ja Johnny kuulumme Ihmenelosiin ja loput kaksi meistä ovat kotona nukkumassa. Johnny hei tulisitko tähän minun viereeni, että Mary Jane näkee sinut paremmin. Tiedämme nimesi, koska Peter kertoi sen, kun toimme hänet kotiin.

Johnny Storm: Hi Mary Jane! Sinä näytät kauniilta ja Johnnyn silmät hehkuivat, kun hän sanoi tuon kohteliaisuuden.

Reed Richards: Johnny älä paljasta todellista luontoasi tuo ei ole vihollinen.

Johnny Storm: Selvä on Reed ja anteeksi tuo ei tapahdu enää.

Reed Richards: Varokin ettei tapahdu Johnny. Kuules MJ tapasimme Peterin ensimmäisen kerran, kun teimme yhteistyötä SIIS Peter hämähäkkimiehenä ja me ryhmänä, johon kuuluvat minun lisäksi Johnny ja Sue Storm sisarukset veli ja sisko sekä minun hyvä ystäväni Ben Grimm. He ovat siis kotona nukkumassa. Ai niin terve ja tämän sanottuaan Reed venytti käsivartensa ja kätteli Mary Janea ja Mary Jane kätteli takaisin hiukan hämmentyneenä.

Reed : Peter meidän pitää nyt lähteä kotiin nukkumaan, nähdäänkö taas Peter?

Peter: Nähdään ja moikka Reed ja Johnny ja kiitos kyydistä Reed!

Reed Richards: Eipä kestä! Nyt täytyy mennä hei, hei!

Johnny: Heippa Pete, nähdään!

Johnny: Reed hei eikös sinunkin pitäisi olla näyttämättä todellista luontoasi.

Reed: Olet oikeassa Johnny anteeksi. Annatko sinä Johnny anteeksi vai et?

Johnny: Saat tällä kertaa anteeksi, mutta yritä jatkossa hillitä itsesi, jooko? Nyt vihdoin ja viimein pääsee nukkumaan, sillä minua väsyttääkin jo hirveän paljon.

Reed: Joo yritän hillitä itseni jatkossa. Sanos muuta Johnny minuakin väsyttää jo aivan kamalasti ja taidan painua heti pehkuihin , kun pääsen kotiin vien vain ensin auton pois.

Sillä välin Peterin ja Mary Janen asunnossa.

MJ: Sinullapa on kummallisia, mukavia ja ystävällisiä kavereita Peter!

Peter Parker: Eikö olekin.

Ihmenelosten kotona

Reed miten reissu meni? Sue kysyi sängyssä, sillä heillä oli parisänky.

Reed: Ihan hyvin ja se Mary Jane on kyllä mukava nainen, mutta sinä olet tärkeämpi Sue ja minä todella rakastan sinua Sue.

Sue Storm: Niin minäkin rakastan sinua Reed. Olipa pitkä päivä. Hyvää yötä Reed.

Reed: Hyvää yötä Sue, nuku hyvin. Oli pitkä päivä joo.

Lopulta kaikki Ihmeneloset nukkuivat sikeästi ja miettivät, että mitäköhän huomispäivä toisi tullessaan.

Tähän on hyvä lopettaa tämä mielikuvituskertomus, sillä tämä sai onnellisen lopun.


End file.
